A Simm's Time
by summerlover1
Summary: Tyler/OC. It was times like these where I wished my best friend wasn't a manwhore, I wasn't a virgin and my secret crush wasn't oblivious.
1. Friend or Foe

A Simm's Time

Hey everyone so this is my very first Covenant fanfic.

I know it may seem kind of Reid-ish at first but its definitely going to be TylerOC.

Please let me know what you think of this story so far.

Lastly, sadly I don't own the Covenant, just Kals.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Friend or Foe

"Tell me Aaron, after we finish whooping your ass do you run home and cry to your mommy?"

Leaning across the table I smiled widely before taking aim and making contact with the white ball.

The last solid ball slid into the corner pocket.

"That's my girl!" Reid whispered sliding in behind me. Smirking wildly at the look of distaste on Abbott's face, he wound his arms around me pulling me in.

"First you make him cry, then you take his money. Someone might mistake you for a bully there Red." Nuzzling into my neck.

Laughing loudly I turned bringing my hand up against his chest. "You don't really think I'm a bully right?" Fluttering my lashes for good measure I stuck out my lower lip.

He was such a sucker for that look.

"Hey Whore you gonna finish the game before you fuck Garwin?" Aaron yelled across the table. His friends all laughing loudly.

Hm...boys

Eyes flashing Reid took a step towards him, his fists clenching.

Grabbing his hand tightly I tugged him back. No way was I going to allow Aaron to distract us from winning. The little punk could rot in hell for all I cared, but not before they paid up.

"No need to be jealous I'm sure you can manage to find some stupid slut drunk enough to mistake your twig for the real thing." The thing about boys. No matter who they were the quickest way to win in a situation like this.

Was to Aim Low.

"Why you little Bit..."

"Careful there Abbot your sounding a bit defensive. Did I hit to close to home?"

Bored of the game and our 'opponents' I decided to wrap it up.

Lining up the white ball with the eight ball I took the shot.

Just a little to happy Reid walked up to Aaron, his smirk present. "Well looks like you and your pussies owe me and my girl 60 bucks."

**My girl?** That had me raising an eyebrow in his direction. Reid Garwin, the one and only alleged sex god of our school. Known for his success with women, all women to be exact was the last person you ever expected to hear those words from.

Especially when directed towards me.

My driver's licence tells me I am 17 years old (though I've been told I look closer to 16, what can I say I was a late bloomer) and approximately 4 foot 11'. Ya I'm short, and maybe a little bit more defensive then I should be about it but do you have any idea how annoying it is when people point out how short you are. Its like gee thank you I do realize you tower over me.

Grrrr...

Right getting off track, my licence also shows a picture of a fairly pale (damn all you tanned people!) girl with a sprinkle of freckles across her nose and cheeks with wavy auburn hair falling below the shoulders.

All in all I'm your average teenager. I'm not overly thin but thanks to the height issue I already mentioned I come off as fragile which with my attitude and need for independence is kind of annoying.

My name is Kaille Arnold, I'm still a virgin and my best friend in the whole world is none other then the eternal man-whore himself.

Reid Garwin.

"Hey." Hands flashed in front of my face. Shaking my head slightly I stared dumbly at said Blondie boy Garwin.

"What were you saying?" I wasn't really willing to admit I had zoned out thinking about him. Poor boy already had an over inflated ego.

With a knowing look he grabbed my hand intertwining our fingers. "Awww I'm touched, just being in my presence effects you." Leaning closer he leered "Just wait until I get you into bed."

Yup this was my best friend, the never serious always looking for action Reid. It's kind sad but I had at one point actually considered his bed. Yeah I know total eww, never a good thing for friendship but seriously. I'm turning 18 in 2 months and can say without crossing my fingers that the most exciting thing I have ever done with a guy is hold hands. In my mind that called for drastic action. Thankfully though, minutes after considering such a situation with Reid my inner logic won over, that and Reid was basically my older brother. It would have been way to awkward, he just had way to much fun scaring away any guys that were interested to even consider anything more then G rated.

He still flirted though and said outrageous things to see if he could make me blush.

It was a game now. Who could get under the others skin the fastest. He may have all the experience but there was one thing that would betray him every time. He wasn't considered a man-whore for nothing.

Posing playfully I moved stepping in between his legs. Dragging a finger down the side of his cheek, I stared him in the eyes, making sure to stand as close as possible.

His gulp was audible. Score one for me.

"I know I'm irresistible Blondie but you gotta try and control your self." Smiling evilly I traced the outline of his lower lip.

Growling playfully he made a move to swipe at me. Squealing I ducked out of his grasp making a bee line for the table where the rest of our friends sat.

Still smiling I dropped into the last empty chair seated between Caleb and Pogue.

"Hey guys,"

"Hey Kaille, where've you been?" Kate asked, sitting beside her boyfriend.

"Just scoring some money off of Aaron and the boys" I stopped for a second, a growl passing through my lips. "Money which Reid forgot to split with me."

With everyone laughing, I dramatically dropped my head onto the table loudly. Friends were never as supportive as they let on to be.

Shaking his head Caleb pushed his chair back. "Daydreaming again Kals?"

"Only a little," I whined through my hair.

Again with the whole table laughing, how was this considered fair? "Hey Caleb?" My voice suddenly sugary sweet "Will you get me a coke when your up there? The dork has all of my money."

Smiling he just shook his head again. "You know I will."

Smiling back I turned towards my friends. I had known the guys since I was 13 when my parents had moved us from Ontario Canada because of my Dad's work. Growing up down the road from Reid and Tyler I had been officially welcomed into the tight knit group after slugging Reid in the face for calling me a boy. After that little incident I was one of the lucky few allowed to get close to the guys and know their secrets.

And I did, know their secrets that is. Again it was 100 percent Reid's fault that due to a little incident involving dissolving shirts that they had let me in on the secret of the Covenant.

Let me be the first to warn you that when a 14 year old boy tells you he can make your clothes disappear..he may not be lying.

"So Kaille, you and Reid... playing pool together... again." Sarah started, the tone obvious.

Must restrain from eye twitch, don't give in.

"He's my best friend."

"And here I though I was your best friend." Pogue added, earning the finger from me and a playful slap from Kate.

"I'm serious! Me and Reid just like to have fun."

Oops wrong thing to say..

"Uh huh.."

A coke was set in front of me cutting off my denial. Smiling up at Caleb in thanks I took a sip. Out of all the guys he was definitely the most considerate.

It was frustrating, I always got into this situating where I was denying getting some. It really wasn't that good for my self-esteem, because truth is outside of the group, I'm shy. Sarah was the newest addition to our group which meant she hadn't seen how we interacted twenty four-seven, so it was easy to see why she might think we were together. His interest in girls in general and my oh so cheery disposition which led to sarcastic remarks and accidental flirting was a confusing thing to watch.

Besides I already liked somebody.

"Ouff!" All the air was pushed out of my lungs as someone sat on top of me. Someone who just happened to have blonde hair and a tight ass.

"REID!" Shoving I tried to get him to move. "Get off me you fat ass, I can't breathe!"

"Lies, you and I both know you adore my perfect bod."

From the corner of my eye I caught Sarah's gaze and heard the giggle that escaped her mouth. Great, this was definitely helping with the convincing of the non togetherness we felt for each other.

"Oh dearest Reid."

This was the voice that raised his hair and made him cautious of the girl under him. Used to her out bursts and sudden mood swings, this single tone indicated danger. Girls could be just plain scary at times.

Tugging his head closer I stopped beside his ear. "My left hand has magically situated itself at an extremely important part of your anatomy." Squeezing to prove a point I hid my smile at the startled boy. "3...2..."

He jumped up glaring at her, suddenly the glare was gone, replaced with a grin. "I have no problem with you playing with the merchandise, all you have to do is ask Red." And we're tied for points.

Ugh...so not good.

Great now was not only Sarah smiling that "I know the truth" smile but so was Kate. Was she even aware of how long it had taken me to convince Kate there was nothing going on? No I don't think so.

"Right so I'm going to ignore you for the rest of the night for that."

"Does that mean I get to keep your half of the winnings?"

I swear I gasped at that. Stupid failure of a short term memory, stupid boys.

Reaching out I tried to grab the money he dangled in front of my face. Smirking he kept it just out of my reach.

"Come on Reid play nice."

"That's my chair you're sitting in."

"You would make the girl stand just because you have my money?"

I knew the answer.

Standing up I stepped out of the way as he sat down, exaggerating each and every moment.

Jackass

"Now whose the bully?" Maybe pouting would work?

"I love it when you pout like that."

Damn it!

Glaring half-heartedly I looked around the table. Caleb and Sarah were staring longingly at each other like cute preps. Pogue and Kate were basically at the same place, with their arms wrapped around each other, Pogue was whispering something into her ear resulting in a blush and knowing smile. Okay jealousy levels slightly rising, moving on. Finally my gaze stopped directly across the table.

Tyler.

I could have stared at him forever.

There was just something about him I couldn't figure out. The Baby Boy of the group was definitely the quietest and had that whole innocence thing working well for him but beneath that shyness was something. Years of Reid had definitely corrupted his mind, there was no doubt about it.

His eyes flickered towards me, his gaze trapping my own. Startled to be caught staring I couldn't look away. His eyes, the purest of blue promised me something dangerous. Catching myself I dragged my gaze away, struggling to think clearly.

For me it had always been Tyler. From the first time we had met his shy wave and crooked smile had won me over. Now 18, the baby boy of the group had grown into a gorgeous man with messy thick brown hair that begged to be touched and a body that any woman would want.

Trying to act indifferent I looked up at him again.

He was still watching me. Silently he sat just watching, his hands though lying on the table were clenched as if he were fighting something. Nothing else gave away the inner struggle raging through him.

"Hey Red..."

"Kaille!" Reid's voice broke through.

Snapping my head to the left I could only stare at him numbly.

Reid fought to hide his growing smirk. From where he sat he had easily seen the way his best friends had stared at each other. This game they played had been going on for years. Fully aware of each other they both fought to stay indifferent.

Tyler was an idiot.

Kaille wasn't going to stay single for long and if he didn't hurry up he'd be forced to glare as some other guy stole his girl.

Hell lately he'd even started to flirt with her in earnest hoping to force a response from his friend. Instead he'd ended up with a roommate who talked even less and walked around with a resigned look on his face. Ty wasn't meant to be emo but if he didn't do something soon he was going to end up alone.

"What's up?" Kaille asked waiting.

Smirking wildly he looked up and down her body. "Why don't you come over here and sit on my lap?" From the corner of his eye he watched as Tyler froze, his eyes closing tightly.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Tada...ya so that's what I've got so far.

Please let me know if it's worth continuing, if I do it will either be a T or M rating.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Please Don't Stop the Music

A Simm's Time

Hey everyone thanks for all of the reviews and wonderful comments.

Im glad Reid was liked as a best friend, I always figured if he wasn't interested in the girl like that he'd be hotly evil about it.

So just a heads up I wrote my character (Kals) to seem imperfect and weird, so the shallow moments are there on purpose. I figured no one should be fluffy all the time.

I don't own the Covenant or any of the music lyrics used.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Please Don't Stop the Music

I so wasn't impressed with my best friend right now. What the hell was he playing at? Everyone already thought we were fooling around (which we're NOT!)

What was he thinking!!

He stared directly at me, his lips curving upwards. Stupid little rat even had that evil glint in his eye you always read about. He wasn't going to win this, he would not win this.

Putting my hands on my hips I just glared. "Thanks but I think I'll pass." Moving to the other side of the table I glared. "Hey Ty,"

Still glaring at Reid, always glaring at Reid. "Mind if I sit with you?"

.

.

.

The words left my mouth before my brain registered what they meant. Sinking through the floor right now held an almost godly appeal. Though I guess I could settle with hitting my head against the wall since the floor had decided not to do as I wished.

I had so just put him and myself on the spot. If he said no Reid would never let me live it down, not to mention the impending heart break. Of course if he said yes I wasn't sure how well my self restraint would hold. Adverting my glare from Reid I snuck a look at the guy beside me.

Sure enough he looked just as startled, which I guess could be taken as good or bad. Strangely though he looked at Reid first shooting him look before nodding at me. Which was just plain weird because why would guys need to make eye contact about seating arrangements, but of course when I sent Reid a silent "What the hell?"look his grin from before only grew. Maybe I was thinking to much, paranoid delusions about best friends plotting against you seemed kind of delusional.

Sort of.

Pushing his chair back Tyler stared straight ahead his eyes locked with Reid's, his body tense.

Sitting down I could have groaned. His chest was firm, as in I was sitting against muscles, really really nice muscles.

La..lalalala...this has no effect over me...la.lalalalala ...nothing...nothing...muscles...**dammit**!

Now this was definitely something to watch, Reid thought wickedly. Kal's face was a combination of pure ecstasy and embarrassment and Ty wasn't doing much better. He sat as straight as possible, his hands clenched into the table. Lowering his gaze he stared determinedly at the floor.

He could have watched their awkwardness all night...if not for the hot little number that had just passed their table. Eyes wondering his gaze followed the figure to the pool tables, where she leant, her already short skirt riding higher.

Stretching his legs he stood. "Well ladies," Looking at the whole table, making sure Caleb knew he was included in his grouping. "This has been fun but pool just so happens to be calling my name."

"You were just playing pool." Caleb pointed out, ignoring the barb.

Trying to move as little as possible in Ty's lap I cranked my head towards the pool area.

"Ahh..I see, pool also just so happens to be wearing a red mini."

All of the guys turned and looked, which included the one I was sitting on. Shaking his head Caleb rolled his eyes, "Use protection."

Now it was Reid's turn to roll his eyes, "Yes mommy I'll be good. See ya later Red." Blowing a kiss he headed for the pool table

Used to him ditching me for short skirts I only waved. At least one of us was confident with their flirting techniques. Sure enough I watched long enough to see him lean forward to say something to the girl which resulted in her stepping closer and put her hand on his arm.

Pogue held back a laugh, "Poor girl never stood a chance."

Turning back to the table I replied dryly, "It just wouldn't be a Friday night if an out of town girl didn't fall for one of Reid's lines."

The next 20 minutes or so were just spent talking about school and what not. I wish I could say I had joined in the conversation but the most I had managed to do was concentrate on how Tyler smelled behind me. Seriously there just something about him that made me lose it. Hehehehhe dirty mental image at that. Daydreaming was fun when you were currently sitting on the lap of one of the top swimmers in the area.

_._

_Now that don't kill me  
Can only make me stronger_

_._

"Ahhh!" Sarah squealed grabbing Caleb's arm. "I love this song." Standing up she started to dance holding onto his arm and pulling him to the dance floor.

Smiling Kate shot Pogue a look before silently heading for the dance floor, Pogue following immediately.

_._

_I need you to hurry up now_

'_Cause I can't wait much longer_

_._

Suddenly extremely awkward about sitting in Tyler's lap I went to stand up. "Lovely friends we have, all ditching us."

_._

_I know I got to be right now_

_'Cause I can't get much wronger_

_._

He said nothing watching my face quietly. Suddenly his arm shot out grabbing my thigh, stopping my escape.

It burned, I could feel every slope of his hand against my leg, his skin rough against my smooth skin. Thank god Reid had bullied me into wearing shorts. At that very second I would have done anything Tyler asked.

_._

_Man, I been waitin' all night now,  
That's how long I've been on ya._

_._

Silently we sat there in a crowded bar his hand still on me. I almost jerked at the hesitant squeeze of his hand before he tentatively ran it down my leg. Thank god I had shaved, again Reid's doing. I was starting to see a disturbing pattern about my best friend's influence on me, thankfully my brain wasn't really allowing me to dwell on it.

As if suddenly realizing his hand was moving he backed off, letting his arm drop to his side. Disappointment flooded me, my body suddenly seemed cold, I felt empty.

Sighing almost dejectedly Tyler looked angrily at the table. Running a hand through his hair roughly he refused to look at me.

Taking this as a bad sign I stood up, staying beside him,"Hey Ty what's wrong?" Oh no was he mad at me? Could I get in trouble for liking it when he held me close?

"Nothing Kal," Shaking his head he glanced up before returning to stare a hole into the floor.

"Nothing."

Nibbling my lip I said nothing. This wasn't like him at all. Tyler was the one person I could rely on to be the same no matter what. When Reid did something stupid it would be him to bail him out or defend him against Caleb. When my first and only boyfriend broke up with me after only a week in grade nine it had been him to show up and rub my back as I cried. He was my constant and right now he seemed more unsure then ever before.

"Ty?" I asked quietly.

His fists tightened in response to my voice. Looking up he stared at me, his eyes roaming over my face. As suddenly as the storm had come it passed, his features losing their seriousness. The lost look in his eyes faded replaced with his usual light and something more.

He smiled devilishly. "Wanna dance?" His voice deeper then usual. The look he had on his face left no room to say no.

Grinning like a fool and feeling lighter then air, I clasped his arm in mine dragging him towards the dance floor. Pushing through we stopped in the middle of the floor, making our own space.

The song was just ending and the next was slower.

_._

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow _

_._

Smiling I stepped closer to him winding my arms around his neck. After a second of hesitation he moved even closer his arms latching around my waist.

_._

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now _

_._

We were the only people in the room at that moment that mattered. I leant my head against his chest, the sound of his heart faint through the sound of the music.

_._

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life _

_._

Resting his chin on my head, his body cocooned mine. Almost instinctively I snuggled closer. My eyes shut in content.

The rest of the song passed in what seemed like seconds. The last words filtered through overhead before dying off quietly. Quietly Tyler took a step back, his arms dropping away from my body.

Through the speakers the next song started, this one faster.

_._

_I ain't got no money  
I ain't got no car to take you on a date  
I can't even buy you flower__s_

_But together we be the perfect soulmates  
Talk to me girl_

_._

The people around us started to move once again, the beat of the music capturing the crowd. Grabbing his arm before he could disappear I smiled at his look of confusion.

I had to yell over the music for him to understand. "One more song."

Shaking his head he smiled shyly. Bending he stopped beside me ear. "I can't dance to this."

Now it was my turn to smile. Reverting to the shy boy he was looking for a way to escape from what was happening. I'd never get another chance like this, there was no way I was backing off. Besides this was my comfort zone, no matter how much of a klutz I usually was it disappeared when I danced.

_._

_Oh Baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
If we go and touch, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right_

_._

Twisting my hips to the beat I held onto his arm, my body moving on its own. Grinning I winked once before moving closer, my body moving against his with every switch of direction.

_._

_Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
(I'm about to strip and I want it quick  
Can you handle me the way I are?)  
I don't need the cheese or the car keys_

_._

He tugged his body out of my grasp, I was sure he was going to run. Surprising me his arms came around my hips bringing me closer.

_._

_Boy I like you just the way you are  
Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like, I like, I like..._

_._

He had lied about not being able to dance.

My arms wound around his neck, our bodies fitting together perfectly. Stepping in between my legs he moved me against him, the song forgotten. His breath brushed against my neck in a way that brought chills. Confidently our bodies met again and again, this wasn't about dancing anymore.

This was my favorite side of Tyler. The strong, passionate and oh so sure Tyler. He moved one way and I moved matching him. Here there was no Covenant or naughty best friends, it was just me and him. Guiding my hips we grinded together, the air between us hot and threatening to erupt.

Slowly though, the sounds of Nicky's filtered through. The song had already finished and another slow song was already playing. Slowing my mind started to function again and with it came the reality that

1) Friends probably didn't dance like that

2) At this moment I really didn't care

And

3) I was screwed.

"Hey." He said softly, his hands still wrapped around me.

"Hey." I replied a little unsure of what happened now. Sure we'd danced before and I'd always teased him but this was the first time he'd actually responded.

Success was some what daunting.

Tugging my arm he pointed through the crowd towards the door. "Looks like Pogue and Kate are leaving."

Sure enough there they were by the door, huddled together and whispering. If he wanted to ignore what had just happened for now I wouldn't fight it. Shrugging I started towards them, my hand in his. Pulling him along I growled as some idiot bumped into me sending me sideways.

"Careful." He warned lightly, his mood calmer.

Moving forward he took the lead careful to keep me close and protected. Rolling my eyes I said nothing, I was used to this. No matter where we were it seemed like someone was always saving me from the crowds. Stupid shortness issue, oh well at least we could act normal around each other after that.

"Hey man," Pogue greeted nodding towards Tyler.

Nodding back he finally let go of my hand, something Kate seemed to pick up on quickly. Our eyes met for only a second but I knew this was all going o blow up in my face. Turning she ran her hand up Pogue's arm.

"Hey baby," Did she have to make her voice sound so breathless? Why couldn't I do that? "I have to use the washroom before we leave."

So you know how normally when the girl says this they usually subtly signal the other girl to follow them? Yeah this wasn't really one of those times, instead I got this evil little smile before she physically dragged me towards the washrooms. I'd like to say I put my foot down and managed to escape the upcoming awkward conversation. But sadly I did stop walking which resulted in me literally being dragged across the floor. I did however manage to look over my shoulder, a look of distress clearly evident on my face. Of course both of the guys had this stupid grin on their faces. Apparently watching the smaller girl fight to escape girlie time was funny.

Kate pushed open the door to the bathroom and dragged me in before finally letting go of my arm.

"Oh My GOD!" She squealed.

I think my eye twitched. Ok I could do this, I mean what did girls usually want to talk about after emitting a horrifying noise.

Boys

"That dance looked pretty incredible out there." She started, her smile pure evil.

"Errr..." Was I supposed to agree or just deny.

She hit my arm. "Hey!" Rubbing my shoulder and glaring slightly "What was that for?"

"You were dancing with Tyler." She pointed out.

"Okay," No point denying that. "So why'd you hit me again?"

She looked ready to hit me again. Strange considering I always figured Kate to be all anti-violence. I mean who would actually fight their own battles when your boyfriend (who wore wife beaters!) was ripped and willing to defend.

"You were dancing with Tyler, as in Reid's best friend."

...I don't get it, though I admit I was slightly insulted. I was his best friend to!

"And I mean really dancing, wow I didn't think you guys could get any closer."

My cheeks flamed, another not so great thing about redheads.

"It was hot." She finally finished.

It was, I couldn't help but agree. I knew what I was going to be dreaming about from here on out.

"Kaille!" Heeheee, oops what was she saying?

"He's Reid's best friend."

"And Reid's my best friend."

"How could you do that to both of them?"

"What?"

What!

Grabbing her arms I shook her as hard as I could. That always sounds more dramatic then it really is, especially when the other person has atleast 6 inches on you.

"Kate!"

Silence, phew deep cleansing breath.

"You gotta listen," I had her full attention. "Reid and I are friends, only friends."

"But.."

"I know it sometimes seems like more but it isn't we're just having fun." On second thoughts, "Just friendly non physical fun."

She was quiet for a moment thinking over what I said. Breaking out in a smile she grabbed my hands and started laughing. Which lead to me believing she was an alien.

"This is perfect, you guys are so cute together. I knew it!"

"What!"

Rolling her eyes she waved her hands totally ignoring my out burst. "You and Tyler of course."

That shut me up.

"You should have seen the way you two were dancing. And the way he was staring at you, Wow."

I think my heart skipped a beat at that. "How was he looking at me?" Please, please, pretty please.

"It was intense, I don't think he blinked the whole time you two were dancing." Her voice got quieter. "He watched you as if he wold never get enough of you. Every move you made he saw and responded to as if it was all he would ever get."

Wow, I swallowed quickly it like she was describing my favorite dream. If it were true, if what she was saying was true then maybe there was a chance for us after all. I wasn't sure if I could trust this new feeling or not, I cared to much already to ruin what we had by wanting more. Above anything he mattered and if I had this all wrong he could get hurt.

"Who else saw us dancing?"

"No one, I was headed to the bar with Pogue when I saw you two through the crowds of people. It was like only for a second before you were hidden again."

The relief I felt was huge. "Kate you have to promise me you won't tell anyone."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Ooooh almost a cliffie.

So there's chapter 2, pls let me know what you think. I need to know how to handle the next chapter.

Read n' Review


	3. Pleasant Dreams

A Simm's Tale

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews so far.

Ok so I'm considering stopping it after this chapter I know it leaves it open but in a good way. Or I may write one or two more chapters for it, it all depends on what you guys think of this chapter.

Once again I don't own the covenant.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Pleasant Dreams

I knew her to well.

Kate had the look of a cat with a mouse. There was no doubt in my mind that she intended to tell Sarah as soon as possible. And Pogue for that matter, either of which would be bad and embarrassing.

"But!"

"Please!" The shock was evident on her face, I rarely if ever said please. Something to thank Reid for no doubt.

"Nothing has really changed besides you finally understanding that there's nothing going on between Reid and me." I pointed out. "If it gets back to Reid that we were dancing like that he'd never let Ty live it down." Or me, I silently added.

I was using the puppy dog eyes on her, something I absolutely hated doing because it seemed like cheating, which I considered only fit for when dealing with Reid. Kate may have been a definite girlie girl with the amazing ability to get what she wanted but I knew she would never do anything to purposely hurt me or Tyler.

Now if it had been Reid in Ty's place there was a definite possibility of the public hearing about it. To put it nicely there were a lot of reasons revenge on Reid would have been fun.

Sighing she pouted marginally. "Fine, just because this is you and Tyler. If it had been Reid..." Letting the sentence trail off suggestively.

Hugging her I finally relaxed. "But thankfully it's not Reid because otherwise I'd need my head checked. Come on the guys are going to be waiting for us."

Sure enough they were still beside the door talking quietly. When we got closer they looked our way. Pogue stared past me, a low smile on his lips for Kate. Tyler simply stared at me, his eyebrow raised in a "what took so long?" look. Shrugging my shoulders I signaled towards the girl behind, it was all her fault. Did it look like I'd wanted to have that conversation, nope didn't think so.

"Ok babe I'm read to leave when you are." Kate hinted, grabbing onto Pogue's arm.

Turning Pogue stared directly at me a smirk definitely present on his face. Which of course weirded me out since I really hadn't said much to him today. Tyler was frowning at Pogue to now, which in my opinion was never a good sign. Suspiciously I squinted at him, Kate had assured me he hadn't seen us dancing but you could never be to sure.

I was tired and definitely getting grumpy. Tonight had been the first night where Tyler had maybe finally seen me as someone other then a friend and now it was going to be tainted by the knowledge that others now knew my secret. At least Reid didn't know, I trusted him and everything but come on he could be just plain evil when he tried. I needed to get out of here before anything else happened.

It was time to go which meant I had a new mission, the location of the man-whore.

"Well I'm beat, I'll see you guys tomorrow?" The question directed at the group.

"Did you drive here?" Pogue asked, picking up the role as my protector.

"It was Reid's turn to drive." My eyes drifted over the people still having fun. "I haven't seen him since he went after the chick in the mini though."

The sides of my eyes were starting to hurt, a sure sign a headache was on its way. "I don't suppose you guys have seen him?" My voice almost pleading.

Pogue and Tyler shared a dark look before Pogue nodded his head mutely. I knew the look, sadly this wasn't the first time.

"I saw him leave a while ago with the mini." His whole stance one of pity.

Rolling my eyes in distaste I sighed. As best friends I didn't mind being ditched for someone but damn being ditched for skanks was never fun. He so owed me a movie night for this, hell he still owed me a movie night for the last time he did something like this.

"I suppose you drove your bike?" My voice steady. Actually the guys looked madder then I felt right now. Both of them had this look of disapproval on their faces and Tyler's jaw was clenched. I always found it funny how over protective they got, I may have been the youngest but I could take care of myself. The only thing this all really proved though was that my so called friend was in fact a horrible friend and everyone else seemed to realize this but me.

Kate's reaction to Reid ditching me left something to be desired in my opinion. Instead of looking pissed or at the very least a little upset that one of her good friends had been ditched she just looked smug.

Nodding his head Pogue sent me an apologetic look.

I suddenly understood her look.

Tyler had turned to stand directly in front of me, a small frown still marring his perfect face. "I'll drive her back to the dorms."

Did he have to sound so put off as he said that? He didn't look to impressed either. I really hadn't expected the dance to make him mad at me. He'd always offered me a ride in the past without being grumpy about it.

Saying our goodbyes I dully followed Tyler out towards his hummer. I loved his car, it was huge, scary and threatening to everyone else out on the road. Not to mention all the leg room, no there was only one little issue with his car. Opening the passenger door I silently groaned at the distance from the ground to the floor of the car. For a normal person it would have been a bit higher then normal but for me GAH!

This part always made whoever was with me laugh at my struggle. Stretching one foot up I hoisted myself forward, literally jumping into my seat. Having done this a half a million times you'd think I'd have it down flat but no, thanks to my inner clutz I banged my hip on the way up. Against the side of the seat, the metal side of the seat to be exactof course.

Clenching me teeth together I breathed shallowly against the pain, tonight really hadn't seemed like it was going to be bad.

"You okay?"

Startled I jumped at the sound of his voice. In the whole heat of the stupid moment I had forgotten that Ty was sitting beside me, trying not to laugh at my discomfort. At least he was somewhat smiling again...even if it was at my expense.

"Mmmm..." Still pouting. That hurt dammit!

The sound of him full out laughing broke my inner grump. Turning I watched the light from the car illuminating the edges of his face as he laughed.

"Your definitely something Ms. Arnold."

Sticking my tongue out at the last name comment I smiled happily. It seemed like forever since we had hung out without the rest of the gang.

"It's been awhile since we've hung out" He commented, pulling out from the parking spot. I swear half the time he could read my mind as if it were his own and the other half of the time (when I was thinking about him) he was _completely _clueless.

Argg...my headache was making me lose it. Here I was sitting in a car alone, in the dark with one of my best friends and I was considering the possibility of having conjoined minds. Slumping back I rested my head against the seat, closing my eyes.

"You okay?" His voice wavering.

"Headache," Opening my eyes I watched him for a moment. He definitely seemed worried now, which was in my opinion cute.

Ack!! I did not say cute, my best friend liked ass, you'd think I would be a bit more or less normal.

"How bad is it?" His question breaking through my inner battle. My headaches were considered somewhat legendary by my friends. Though I rarely ever got them when I did it was something. I would lose whatever colour I had and would float in and out of consciousness, the pain barely bearable.

More then a little bit of a chicken when it came to needles I had finally relented to my friends urges to go see my doctor. After numerous tests, scans and painful prodding they had all assured me I wasn't dying of some mystery illness, that my migraines were stress related and if I felt one coming on to take something and lie down.

Helpful I know.

"Kaille?" His voice demanding an answer.

Sighing I put my cheek against the window, I was suddenly boiling. "It's been worse."

Reading between the lines he looked over at me leaning against the window. Taking one hand off the wheel he gently ran his thumb down the side of my face.

Semi growling he ripped his hand away, "Your burning up."

I was getting to tired to pay attention to what he was saying. Everything seemed duller, blunter. My vision started to blur, the dark of the car no longer distinguishable to that with my eyes closed.

My head pounded and my skin ached. Through it all I wasn't really concerned, Tyler was beside me and would take care of me. Fighting to stay awake I focused on the only thing I could detect.

His presence beside me.

I could smell him, the combination of the cologne he used and the smell that I could only identify as his own wrapped around me. I was floating, protected safe from the pain. Moving I tried to get closer.

The side door opened. Somehow we were already back at the dorms.

"Come on Kals," He soothed, undoing my seat belt. Gently he lifted me from my seat. Cushioning me against his chest he held me close, supporting my weight as if it were nothing at all.

I wasn't aware of the walk towards the dorms or him climbing the stairs to my room. The next thing I became aware of him trying to wake me up quietly.

"Hmmmm...?" Snuggling closer I looked up. His face seemed pale in comparison to the healthy tan he usually sported. His skin was drawn tightly and his eyes held a worry that shocked me awake. He was scared for me.

"S'okay Ty" Trying to soothe him.

"Where's your key?" He asked again, his voice gentle as if not to scare me.

Oh.

"It's in my purse," It was my turn to frown. "In Reid's car."

His eyes seemed to get darker, his grip on me tightening. Muttering something I didn't catch he looked down at me. "Is your roommate here?"

My head started to spin again. "Noooo.." I whispered lowly, everything was getting harder to remember. "She's gone for the weekend."

He was definitely mad now. Looking down the empty hall he shuffled my weight. Staring at the door his eyes flashed black, the sound of the lock turning loud to my ears.

I wouldn't think about it until morning but this was the first time I had really seen Tyler use and he had done it for me.

Shoving the door open he closed it with his foot before carrying me over to my bed. Gently lying me done he took off my shoes.

"Where's your painkillers?"

Watching him I smiled weakly. "Purse."

Again his face seemed to darken, standing up he walked in a jagged line before stopping.

"You deserve better." He muttered mostly to himself.

"Wha..aaaat?" My voice uneven.

He stood quietly a foot away, his sigh quiet. Moving he sat on the corner of the bed, his body aligned with mine.

"You deserve more." His words tender now. Carefully he pushed my damp hair out of my face, his fingers lingering against my skin.

The fever had broken on the car ride over, my body cooling rapidly. I knew I couldn't look that great right now, I could feel the thin sheen of sweat on my face. Chills started to claim my body, my teeth chattering uncontrollably .

"I don't understand."

With his eyes shut he shook his head, "Never mind."

Curling into a ball I pressed myself closer to his heat. It seemed to burn against my cooling skin. With the covers bunched around me my voice came out muffled. "Are you going to stay with me?"

Smiling he drew me closer, his one arm starting to rub circles on my back. "As long as you let me."

Almost purring at the feel of his hands on me I tugged his shoulder, making him lie down. "Always."

My answer seemed to shock him. Pressed against me he met my gaze, emotions clouding his gaze powerful. He seemed about to say something but caught himself at the last moment.

"How's your head?"

I knew he had wanted to say something else but I was having a hard time concentrating on anything. I didn't answer, it was still the same as before in the car only now accompanied with the chills.

The rubbing against my back stopped for only second before picking back up.

"Let me help."

Without waiting for me to say something the headache seemingly disappeared, my body suddenly felt light as a feather. Sleep was dragging me down, I couldn't fight it.

Through it all I knew what he had done.

"Not supposed to use." I mumbled, sinking into the enticing darkness.

...

...

...

...

..

.

Everything was quiet and perfect. My bed was infinitely comfortable and I felt amazing. Opening my eyes I stretched out lazily, that had been the best sleep I'd ever had. Swinging my legs over the bed I noticed I was still in my clothes from last night.

Looking over my shoes were thrown in the corner, a recognizable pair of vans beside them.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

So what do you think? Should I leave it here and let you guys end it the way you want or continue with a definite Tyler ending?

Review if you want it continued or ended.

Thank you for reading.


	4. Morning Surprises

* * *

A Simm's Tale

hey everyone thank you for all of your positive support.

This is dedicated to everyone who wished to see this continued.

I do not what so ever own the Covenant.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Morning Surprises

My cheeks burned red.

I'd become the cliche damsel in distress and it had actually worked, which really wasn't fair to us normal women. I'd had a bloody headache and Tyler had taken care of me. He'd used twice last night in the same hour and he'd done it for me. I was oddly touched in a sort of insulted kind of way, it had taken a world class headache to keep him over night, maybe it was my technique? One thing was for sure though, Caleb wouldn't be too happy with him for all the using but maybe I could talk to him first about it, it was the least I could do after the amazing sleep I'd just had.

Standing up I stretched out my arms, looking at the time I was surprised by how late I had slept in.

A smile started to creep across my face as I realized a very important fact. The door to my bathroom was closed and the shower was definitely running. I bit my lip to stop from giggling, which was something I would never do.

He'd stayed the whole night like he'd said he would and now he was NAKED!

In my shower!

I win at life.

Sitting on my bed I waited for him to come out so I could thank him and get ready. A girl had to be clean after all. The shower turned off and minutes later the door to the bathroom opened.

The "thank you" died on my lips.

There he stood, his hair still wet, a towel wrapped around his hips. I think I stopped breathing, my eyes took in everything, I couldn't look away.

He cleared his throat, his eyes darkening in what I figured was embarrassment from my staring. In my defense there was really no way around the staring, he was too perfect. To not stare would have made me a failure to my kind for sure, getting caught though was kind of iffy.

Which of course resulted in my cheeks flaming red again. If Reid ever found out all it took was a half naked Tyler I was doomed.

"Hey." Was his voice always that deep and toe curling?

My manners momentarily returned to me letting me thank him. Raising an eye brow I pointed out the fact that he'd used twice last night, something only Reid would do.

Smiling shyly he shrugged his shoulder, "You needed my help."

His words were almost right, I needed him most definitely.

The room was quiet neither of us sure what to say. I wasn't used to it being awkward between us and I didn't like it. Standing up I crossed the room, stepping into his space I wrapped my arms around him.

Hugging him tightly I tried to put everything I was feeling in to. The feel of his bare skin did nothing for my over active mind. As soon as my arms touched his back we were connected. It was as if a current was traveling through me.

I almost stumbled when he took a step back, one of his hands going to keep the towel up. His face was a mask of concentration, he stood stiffly at arms length, guarded.

My face had to look like a tomato now. I never had these kind of guy issues! I was known as the klutz, the girl the sons of Ispwich hung out with. I laughed at people who got awkward about touching, I was not awkward...or memorizing his stomach detail as I ranted internally.

I was about to make it worse too, I couldn't seem to help myself.

Quickly stepping forward I stood on my tiptoes and kissed the corner of his mouth. Dropping I skipped past him and into the bathroom where I locked the door immediately.

I stood on the other side of the door for at least 5 minutes not really sure if I was happy or disappointed that he hadn't tried to get in. I knew he was still there in my room, standing in the same spot he had been when I'd kissed him. Shaking my head I got back on track, I needed a shower before we all met for lunch, besides I now knew my presence effected him in someway.

* * *

Reid strolled back into the dorms a quarter past twelve grinning to himself. Last night had been a success in every way. Not only had he managed to beat Aaron's ass at pool he'd scored with the chick in the mini. What had her name been again, Jenn, Jane, Janet, eh whatever.

Opening the door to his room he managed to shut it before coming face to face with a angry looking Tyler.

"Hey Baby Boy, why so grumpy? Get turned down again?" Snickering he grabbed clean clothes before heading to their washroom (money could buy you anything if you paid enough).

"Shut it Reid." Tyler's voice less then calm.

Raising an eyebrow at the bathroom door he dragged the shirt over his head. "My, my, my why so bitchy?"

"Fuck off, I'm not in the mood."

Grinning he opened the door, tossing his clothed into the corner. "Awww did Kals turn you down?"

He saw the difference in his friend immediately. His whole body seemed to freeze before he jumped into action, rushing him.

He didn't react as Tyler shoved him up against the wall, his eyes darker then they should have been.

Not entirely concerned about his friend's anger he smirked. "What happened? She say no?"

The first punch he hadn't seen coming, his left cheek burning from the impact. The stars floating in his vision disappeared in time for him to block the next one. Eyes going black he 'gently' sent Tyler across the room.

"Dude chill." He was more shocked then anything. Tyler rarely ever got physical, even when they fought against Aaron's crew. He wasn't stupid, something must have finally happened to make him overreact like this. He looked frustrated, his clothes wrinkled and hair a mess.

"She had a headache last night." He said, his voice once again quiet.

Reid froze, his comment may have seemed like nothing but he'd seen what happened when Kals had an attack. Cursing his luck he walked over to his bed where he sat down waiting for the rest of it.

"Her keys and meds were in her purse." He added, his stare still angry. "Which was in the car you left in."

Dammit he didn't need to be told how badly he'd fucked up. "How is she?"

Shrugging Ty moved to the other bed, his gaze landing on the floor. "Fine, I stayed with her."

He was tempted to ask which bed he'd slept in but thought better of it. Although Tyler was the youngest he was closest to matching Caleb with the strength of his power and besides he needed an ally against the goody goodies.

He hated apologizing though.

Standing up he headed towards the door ready to go find her. "She still in her room?"

"You need to treat her better." Was all he said, ignoring the question he'd been asked.

That caused him to turn around and give his friend a weird look. "Dude I take her to the movies, hang out and play pool with her all the time."

"You don't get it." Sitting on the bed his body was still, his hands clenched. Keeping his voice free of emotion he stared off.

"She deserves more, not someone who plays behind her back."

For the first time in his life Reid had no smart ass comeback because he really didn't know what his friend was talking about. And then it clicked, just like that. All of those cryptic little speeches he'd been giving lately, the unwillingness to hang out when it had been just him and Kals. He thought they were dating or at the very least fooling around. Tyler was to much of a gentleman and a friend to try something if he thought Reid was with her.

He had an opportunity here, to finally set everything straight. But first he needed to talk to Kals.

Patting his friend on the shoulder which didn't even cause him to look up he headed out of the room. He was going to fix this, if it came to just locking them in a room together so be it.

Walking right into Kaille's room without knocking he smirked at the sound of her humming in the shower. She was definitely something special if not weird. Hell the first time they'd met he'd used his flawless pick up line on her which had resulted in her laughing out loud and him calling her a boy. Which sadly had ended in a black eye for him and a scolding for her, she was the first girl he'd ever considered worth getting to know in a non-physical way. She had an attitude, something most people tended to overlook due to her pixie-ish looks. She was too small for her own good, she loved getting into trouble and had no problem saying what she thought.

Basically she was prefect for Tyler. Whenever they used to hang out her gentle prodding had always brought out the bad boy in him, making him louder and more self assured. Before Kals had come into the picture it had always been just the two of them, Caleb too mature for their taste and Pogue too close to Caleb to trust with their plans. Even as kids Tyler had been the one to follow orders without complaining. That had all changed when she'd moved across the street, tiny for her age even back then Ty had suddenly developed a backbone, adamant about her safety and happiness.

The in-depth thought caused him to shudder, he was a player and players did not reminisce about the past. This was what happened when your best friend was a girl, ugh. To counter act the mushy moment he looked around the room his eyes landing on her bra thrown over her dresser.

* * *

Walking out of the bathroom I didn't blink an eye at the guy sitting on my bed. It was an off weekend when Reid didn't show up uninvited to hang out on my bed. Two different guys had both been on my bed in the last hour or so, something had to be up.

"Hey Red." Waving his hand he didn't look up to face me.

Frowning I followed his line of sight, wondering what held his attention so well.

Oh, of course my bra.

Rolling my eyes I grabbed the bra and threw it into the bathroom. Already changed I grabbed my brush intent on at least getting some of the knots out of my hair.

Arms wrapped themselves around me making me drop the brush. With my back to his chest he simply hugged me. I know it sounded like a un-Reid thing to do, but when we were alone he could be -gasp- sweet.

"Forgive me?"

Smiling I turned around, biting my lip while I decided. Grinning I gave him a quick hug before reaching down to grab my brush.

"Don't I always."

Relieved Reid allowed himself to sit back on the bed. Watching, he said nothing as I pulled the brush through my hair.

"Tyler thinks we're dating."

The brush once again dropped to the floor.

"What!"

Turning I literally jumped onto the bed, nearly hitting him. "What?"

"Yeah." Laying down he helped himself to my pillow. "He wasn't happy with my ditching you."

"I wasn't happy with your ditching me, what does that have to do with thinking we're dating?"

"Well," Stretching out the word he grinned at his friend's frustration at how slow he was going. "There was the whole him saying you deserve more. He didn't exactly say he could give you more but it was there."

I sat there silently, thinking. He'd said something close to that last night while he'd held me in bed. Oops blushing at the wording of that I analyzed what I could remember of last night.

Lost in her own little world again Reid watched as she bit her lip staring off into space. Stretching out he closed his eyes, after a fun night the best thing the next day was a comfy bed.

"Hey," She poked him in the shoulder. "What's with the bruise?"

Now that he thought of it, the side of his face did kind of hurt. Turning he opened one eye to look at her.

"Well Red, words were said and Tyler decided he didn't like it." No need to mention he'd been slightly out of line.

"Uh huh and I suppose you don't want to tell me what you said to deserve it?" She said dryly.

Faking hurt he hid his head in the covers."How do you know I deserved it?"

"Ty wouldn't hit you unless you deserved it, we both know this."

"Hm..."

"Ughhh... I'm going to talk to Tyler, don't drool on my pillow."

Half waving he disappeared into the covers.

Walking down the stairs I headed towards Ty's room intent on clearing up a couple of issues. Figuring out exactly what I was going to say I didn't see the body headed in my direction.

"Oomph..."

Colliding into a solid stomach I was sent back a couple of steps, teetering. A set of arms shot out stabilizing me. A little dizzy I looked up at a smiling Caleb.

"Hey Caleb, how'd your night go?" Grinning I watched him flush at the remark. Still in the clothes he'd worn last night it was pretty obvious where he'd spent the night.

Scratching his head he wouldn't meet my gaze. "Good."

"I bet," My mind cackled evilly at his discomfort. "So I take it Kate spent the night at Pogues?"

"Uhh..yeah."

Man every single one of them had gotten some last night except for Tyler and me. It seemed like I was cursed to bear the evil V on my forehead forever. Being best buds with overbearing, overprotective guys was a sure way to stay alone.

Him being here was kind of strange, Sarah's room was in the other direction and the exit doors were down a couple floors. There was only Reid and Tyler's room on this floor.

"What are you up to?"

A frown marred his face, checking if it was clear he lowered his voice, "Someone was using last night and I bet it was Reid."

I could feel my cheeks heating up, these conversations always made me awkward. "Actually it was Tyler." I corrected quietly not really willing to get him into trouble.

A little surprised he wasn't sure what to do. "You sure?"

"Uhh..yeah he uh..spent the night with me."

His jaw dropped open.

"No wait not like that." Slapping my hand against my head I sighed. I was so bad at this.

Caleb said nothing willing to let me finish (another reason he rocked).

"I had a headache so he...helped me?" The statement coming out more like a question.

Caleb accepted the answer, clearly it was reason enough to use.

"Where was Reid?"

I didn't really get his question, "He left last night with some slut." What's new.

Now he didn't look happy, "Reid was with another girl and you were with Tyler?"

"Ack!" I hadn't really meant to do that but it was to late now. "What do you mean another girl?" My teeth were clenched together.

He stuttered, unused to my anger being directed towards him. "You and Reid..."

Now I really did want to scream. Why the hell did everyone think we were together. We hung out like normal friends, no inappropriate touching. What the hell!

"Caleb, me and Reid are not together, have never been together and have no plans of ever getting together."

His face was a mix between confusion and embarrassment.

"Your not going to give Tyler any issues about using are you." It really wasn't a question he could say no to.

Shaking his head he said nothing half afraid of what I would do to him if he did.

"Good, I'll see you at lunch."

I waited as he turned back around headed back in the direction of Sarah's room. Continuing on I stopped in front of their door. Knocking loudly I waited.

Seconds later the door opened. Dressed in dark jeans and a three quarter sleeved shirt Tyler looked perfect.

"Hey, can we talk?"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

So theres the next chapter, hopefully everyone who wanted it liked it.

There will probably be one or two more chapters at the most, I don't know.

Please let me know what you think of this, any ideas for the finale?

Read n' Review, thank you.


	5. Bloody Hell

A Simm's Tale

Hey everyone, wow thank you for all of the amazing reviews I have gotten so far!

I'm so happy everyone has enjoyed this.

Thank you to MoonWolfRunner for the amazing ideas set for this story. The next chapter will most definitely have the awkward friend faze!

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Bloody Hell

A look of resignation passed across his eyes. Stepping back he waited as I stepped through, shutting the door behind me. Walking across the room I sat down on his bed watching as he crossed the room to sit beside me.

The bed sunk down under our combined weight, which of course brought certain images to mind. Cough- Our bodies intertwined -Cough. How I'd managed to sleep in the same bed as him without doing anything was beyond me. Everything about him was so perfect. From his messy hair and bright blue eyes to his lean body, everything was perfect. I couldn't figure out why he was still single, were all women besides me blind?

He waited patiently as I looked him over, neither of us sure how to start what had to be said. Maybe I wasn't the only one nervous about this, with his shoulders slumped he looked as if this were going to kill him.

Memorizing every inch of him in case this all went wrong and I screwed everything up (I happened to be especially good at that) I cleared my throat. Thankfully his left hand caught my attention before I was said anything stupid.

Frowning I gently grabbed his hand from where it lay, placing it on my lap. Tracing his knuckled I was careful of the cuts and scratches marring them. A purplish hue had started to rise across his skin.

Looking up I asked what was on my mind. "From hitting Reid?"

He looked away, unsure.

"Ty?"

Nodding he looked everywhere except at me.

"He told you."

It wasn't a question, his voice somewhat defeated.

"Yeah, he didn't tell me why though." Shrugging I kept my voice light. "I'm sure he deserved it."

"You're not mad?" He held his breath.

"At him? Nah he's just Reid." Pushing off the issue. I'd hit the guy more times then I could count for his perv comments and random groping, it would be only hypocritical of me to be mad for this. Besides he'd done it on my behalf.

"No," He said quietly, his hand in my lap tightening around my own. "At me."

I was quiet for a second, not really sure. Turning my body I sat directly in front of him, his hand still in my own.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

His whole body seemed to sag at the question, all of the strain he felt finally showing on his face.

"For hitting him."

Pushing my hair out of my face I smiled, "Like I said I'm sure he deserved it,"

I had to do it before I lost my nerve completely. "Thank you again for last night."

The look I had seen in his eyes before returned in a fury. The different hues of blue clashed together, emotion visible.

Slowly as if not to shock me he lifted his other hand and brought it to the side of my face. Tenderly he traced the lines of my face, from the side of my ear to the bottom of my chin. I held my breath as he neared my lips. Watching my expression he finally dragged the pad of his thumb across my bottom lip. Sighing I parted my lips without hesitation.

His gaze hardened and his breath caught. Forcing himself to drop his arm he leaned back.

"I'm sorry," The words quiet and filled with regret and what I hoped was longing.

"Why?"

For a second he looked mad before he settled on the look of a defeated man. "Reid."

I could have laughed or cried, I wasn't really sure at that exact minute. Instead I did something I'd wanted to do for quiet a while.

Dropping his hand I lent forward, wrapping my arms around his neck. I pushed him down my body lying against his own. On instinct his arms came around me holding me close, his body betraying his mind. The first kiss was a soft one, just the touching of my lips against the corner of his. The second one was just as soft but perfectly centered.

The third one he pulled me forward roughly searing our lips together.

His hand came up to angle my head for a deeper kiss this time.

He was an inferno consuming me, everything was him. All I could ever want was him.

Suddenly he pushed me away, breathing deeply. His eyes held a wild look, desperation clearly evident.

"Kaille we can't."

My brain had evacuated at the extensive overload that was Tyler. Dumbly I stared at his lips as I waited for my brain activity to pick back up. I really wasn't seeing a reason why we couldn't continue with kissing.

Shakily I leaned back on my arms, he wasn't looking at me again. It was amazing how fast he could switch from in control and dominating (in a oh so right kind of way) to shy and unsure.

"We have to talk." Wow even to me my voice sounded hoarse.

"I know," Finally he looked back up at me. His eyes seemed lifeless when compared to seconds before.

I really didn't know how to go about this, it had all seemed a lot simpler on the way over.

"Err...I'm single."

..

..

..

Wow beautifully Kals, really superb.

"Pardon?"

"Yeah."

He looked about as clueless as I felt right then and there. See how perfect we were for each other.

"Ok."

I really hadn't expected him to agree with me so fast. Two point five words said and now it was ok to kiss... hmm... I had talent.

"Reid is going to kill me," He started almost cheerfully.

Ok so he was truly a lost cause but I still had talent.

Really I did.

"Ty?"

"But it was worth it."

Yay I'm worth it.

"I did kiss his girl"

Woah time out, take 5.

"Ty"

...

...

"Best kiss of my life to."

...

...

No need to congratulate me, I know how good I am.

...

...

"TYLER!" Ok so that got his attention. He stopped his rant which was a good sign.

"Listen to me closely because I swear to god I am not going to repeat this again. Me and the dork are just friends that's it."

He opened his mouth.

"Shut it!"

He did.

"Friends, no benefits, no kissing, nothing. Just best friends, he's a flirt with everyone it means nothing."

He sat there beside me, a far away look in his eyes. If anything he looked confused and kind of embarrassed, which was definitely not what I had been aiming for. Shifting nervously I examined my nails, maybe I was hopeless. Leaning over I put my hand on his shoulder ready to hug him.

Tensing Tyler leaned away, his body taunt. Ok that stung quite a bit I was only going to hug him. Standing he put distance between us, his back towards me. I really didn't know what to do. He was quiet and distant when he thought I was dating his friend and was even stranger when I admitted to being single. I really was doomed to a life of loneliness and mixed messages.

Because there was mixed messages, I had not been imagining him kissing me back DAMMIT!

Raking his hands through his hair again he turned. His eyes were definitely darker then his usual baby blue hue. He didn't seem mad though, just more guarded and controlled.

I moved towards him once again, my movements slow, watching for a reaction. Sure enough almost as soon as I moved in his direction he froze.

Eyes dark, he watched every step I took, his posture unchanged.

Almost a foot away his voice stopped me.

"Kals."

I was used to him calling me by my nickname. Hell I was pretty sure it had been him who had first called me it. No what stopped me in my tracks was his tone. Used to a light cheery voice or guarded indifference the barely controlled need made my stomach jump. My body understanding the tone better then me tightened.

He didn't miss the sharp in take of breath or shiver that ran across my skin. The heat of his gaze intensified noticeably and yet he made absolutely no move towards me.

Sadly right before my eyes I watched a transformation take place. His gentlemanly beliefs just barely beating back the need that his gaze reflected had him fighting against what we both wanted. With one last stare he practically ran from his room, leaving the door open in his haste.

Standing there alone in his room I bit back a well deserved scream of indignation. What did I have to do? Write what I felt on my forehead for everyone to see, yell it out at the top of my lungs. Seriously I was so sure I had finally made him see! This was just great, here I was alone in not only my best friend's room who happened to me in my bed this very moment but also the room of the guy I had the hots for. Yes, life really is all rainbows and lollipops.

I wasn't going to lose this time. I had stayed quiet for years now waiting for him to clue in. That was then and this was now. If he didn't like me and wasn't interested then I needed to hear it because I was tired of the game.

Slamming the door on my way out I started my search.

...

Whomp!

"Wake Up!"

Freaked Reid shot out of the covers. He had been having the best dream of his life. They had been twins, one a sultry brunette and the other an 'innocent' blond angel. And they had wanted only two things, a water bed and him.

Groaning in frustration he glared at the tiny chick in front of him. It was a sad glare, the side of his face to sore to truly be impressive. With her hands on her hips and her hair a beautiful mess of curls his best friend did not look happy.

Bloody hell.

"So... how did everything go with Tyler?"

The pillow whipped at his head explained everything. There was now no way to deny it, Tyler truly was an idiot, something he had been saying this whole time. All he'd had to do was admit his feelings, god he was always the truthful one, why start lying now.

"Aahhh!" She screeched stomping her foot childishly.

"I told him we weren't dating and that I would never sleep with you then proceeded to kiss him senseless."

"Hey what's wrong with sleeping with me!"

"Concentrate!"

.

.

.

"Sorry, Continue." Her eyes had definitely flashed red there. Scary.

"Thank you." Plopping down beside him she twisted her hands in the comforter. "All he did was stare at me afterwards. Then when I went to hug him he flinched away followed by the darkest hottest stare I have ever seen, totally beat out all those chick movies Kate is always making me see."

He didn't see the problem yet, stares were always followed by pick up lines and suggestive touching in his books.

"So I walk towards him and he runs. Not towards me oh no, he books it out of there so fast." The punch directed at the pillow beside him had him shifting a safe distance away.

Falling back Kaille stared up at the ceiling where she had taped photos of her with her friends. Eyes settling her favorite image, a photo taken of Ty grinning at her through the camera she felt defeated.

"By the time I got outside his hummer was gone."

He could have happily killed his best bud right at this second. Tears threatened to escape the corners of Kal's eyes, misery painted across her face. Carefully he laid beside her, hugging her to him.

"He's just confused right now." Pulling his hands through her hair he silently promised to at least slug him for making her cry.

"Until half an hour ago he's assumed we've been dating, that's a lot to readjust to."

Relationships really didn't seem worth it. There was crying and feelings and the sharing of feelings. And even when it did work out well you were leashed to one person. Ugh...poor saps really.

"Thanks Reid."

Snuggling closer I couldn't believe I had just cried all over Reid. The last time I had cried at all had been when we had to put my dog Tawny down. I had been a mess at the time, curled up in a ball crying my heart out. And it had been Tyler who had found me and held me the whole night as I cried. He was too big a part of my life to mess up.

I needed to escape.

"I think I'm going to go for a run."

Not waiting for a reply I shot up grabbing a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt before padding into the bathroom. Running was what I did when I needed time to think, and I needed to think.

Understanding that she needed time alone Reid wordlessly stood, leaving her room. On the other side of her door he pulled out his cell phone.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

So there's chapter 5, hopefully you guys liked it.

Next chapter will officially be the last chapter, I think I finally have everything planned out finally!

Sorry if this seemed like a filler but I had to set everything up for the ending.

Please let me know what you thought of this and any small suggestions/ideas for the next chappie.

Read n' Review!


	6. Fireworks Baby!

A Simm's Tale

Hey everyone, sadly this is the last chapter.

After this I may do another Ty/Oc story, this time a darker more hands on -wink- story. Anyway please let me know what you think.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Fireworks Baby

Reid got the answering machine the first time he called. Hitting redial he squeezed his phone tightly imagining it to be Tyler's neck.

Finally the ringing stopped, the call picked up on the final ring before the machine again. Opening his mouth he was ready to blast his friend for what he had done.

"Is Kaille with you?" Ty's voice interrupting him.

Visually imaging the slow death of his friend he answered the question. "No."

"Do you know where she is?" he asked insistent.

Reid recognized the tone.

This individual tone was saved solely for when it concerned Kaille. It was the confident, strong, no bull shit side of Ty only she could bring out. This was probably the first time he wasn't impressed to hear it. Before he had been defending Kals against something, this time it was his fault she was upset.

"She went for a run."

Reid knew Tyler wasn't really stupid, even if he acted like it lately. Both he and Tyler both knew that for her to run she was extremely upset. As a proud couch potato and movie goer running was a thing to be done only when the times truly called for it. He almost grinned to himself, finally it had not been his fault that she needed to run. This was something he was going to be throwing in people's face for a long time to come.

"She was crying to." He figured he owed Ty the truth, especially after the guilt trip he had received due to the headache incident. Headaches could be fixed quite simply by any of them with some good old fashioned using, but crying, crying was bad. Making Kaille cry was definitely up there with cheating on the 'What not to do if you don't want to be shunned' list.

A muffled dammit came through the phone, followed by what sounded like something hitting the dashboard.

"I screwed up."

"Yeah."

Cursing through the phone one final time Ty snapped his cell shut, leaving Reid left listening to the dial tone. Shaking his head he headed back to his dorm to finish his nap, whistling the whole way.

Things were moving along quite well in his books.

* * *

The sound of my labored breathing helped to drown out everything else. My feet rebounding off the cement propelled me forward, my lungs burning. I was only on my third kilometer and already ready to lie down. I wasn't a runner. Thank god I had decided to turn back around 10 minutes ago.

Already I felt calmer about the whole situation. I had expected to much at once, I rationalized. I had already waited close to 5 years for Ty's affection, I could last a little while longer. Slowing my pace I walked back into the parking lot, my legs weak. My heart was a traitor to my brain, almost on instinct my eyes landed on the black hummer back in it's usual parking spot. I may not have been mad or sad anymore but that didn't mean I was ready to face him just yet. I was embarrassed and slightly scared of what he might say.

So due to my unwillingness to talk to him with as much skill as my klutz self possessed I snuck back into the dorms. I passed right by my room, instead of returning in desperate need for another shower I headed a floor up. Stopping I hesitated at knocking on the this door. If I went through with this there would be questions asked and I didn't know if I would have all of the answers.

Knocking I held my breath.

There was no answer. Finally after everything that had happened lately something good.

Making sure no one was watching I jumped up just snagging the key on top of the door. Opening the door I stuck my head inside. If there was one thing I had learned it was that just because someone didn't come to the door didn't mean they weren't there. In fact there was a chance that they were there -with someone else- doing something you really hadn't wanted to think about let alone see. That was a Reid lesson, yeah out of all my friends it was him I had to thank for my nightmares and distrust of doors.

Thankfully the room was clear. It wasn't supposed to be though, I didn't know if this was good or bad yet.

I was in Sarah's room where Caleb and her were _supposed_ to be. I really wasn't that upset no was one here, now I wouldn't be grilled. There really wasn't alot of options left for me to choose from, I couldn't go back to my room I had locked it before I left but there was a chance someone could be outside waiting for me. Reid's room was just as bad, I had lost my key to Pogue's room so my only hope had been here. By coming here I had been willing to face questioning from the golden couple.

My luck was getting better. Hopefully.

Moving quickly I grabbed what I had come for, a towel, t-shirt and a pair of sweats. In my opinion grey sweat pants were the gift of god when you felt like hell. They would be to big due to the height difference but beggars couldn't be choosers. Locking the door and managing to get the key back in its rightful place I made a bee line for the girl's showers.

Once again clean I hiked up the pants rolling them a couple more times. With the pants still dragging on the ground and the t-shirt a little big I ran my fingers through my hair. Leaving it down to dry to I headed back to my room. Peaking around every corner I knew I was a loser for checking but continued to do so anyway.

Finally I made it to my room with no one in sight.

Sticking the key into the lock I burst through the door, shutting it swiftly behind me. I had done it, I was free! I could hide out for the rest of today then tomorrow begin the awkward tip-toeing around the other person stage, what a fun week it was going to be.

"Kaille,"

I jumped.

Spinning around I backed up against the door. There sitting on my bed he sat, having watched my very dramatic entrance, his expression pained. Now I felt like a fool I hadn't even considered the possibility of him breaking in to talk to me. And now he got to see me in baggy non-fitting clothes, there really was only so much one could take.

As I moved to leave the room he sprang forward. Quicker then I had ever seen him move, he was beside me, his fingers wrapping themselves around my wrist. He didn't squeeze or try and pull me back, I knew if I had tried to break his grasp he would have let go. That was just the kind of person he was.

"We need to talk."

His words were identical to the ones I had said to him earlier.

I knew we did, I was just afraid of what he might have to say. He made me vulnerable, something I despised and in this position he could easily hurt me without even realizing it. Ugh...I was so going mushy, it was time for another Reid hang out night.

Feeling him loosen his grip I expected him to let me go. Instead he shocked me as he slid his fingers down clasping my own. Gently he nudged me towards the bed where we both sat down.

Again everything was silent.

Opening my mouth he cut me off before any sound escaped.

Eye to eye he squeezed my hand once. "It's my turn to talk now." His voice stronger then I felt.

Frowning I was ready to argue that point.

Bringing his other hand up to my face he stopped millimeters away. Electric currents seemed to jump between the distance, my body humming to life.

His body hardened beside me. Sighing in frustration he dropped his arm beside me.

He muttered under his breath what sounded like, "Can't help myself."

"Kals when you told me you weren't dating Reid why do you think I left?"

The question seemed simple enough.

"You looked mad, then when I tried to hug you it looked like you were concentrating on something."

A crooked smile crossed his lips.

"You're so clueless sometimes." His words full of relief.

"I wasn't angry Kals I was so unbelievably relieved."

That had my eyes popping in his direction, suddenly clueless didn't seem so bad if you got rewarded with this.

"I can't control myself when I'm around you." He was watching me closely, his dark gaze hooded. "I had to get out before I scared you."

I actually snorted. Laughing I just shook my head. "And you think I'm clueless." Leaning towards him I whispered loudly, "I've been trying to get you to kiss me for ages, I was jut about to giv..ouff

I was pushed back against the bed. His hands were running up and down my sides, his mouth latched onto my neck. Moaning I grabbed his head, I needed to feel his lips on my own. Opening my mouth I met his own, our tongues clashing in the middle. My hands wondered down across his back sliding under his shirt. Groaning against my lips, he tangled his legs with my own. We were a perfect match, our bodies aligning. Pulling him down on me I moved against him, his touch everywhere. Moving together, his hands trailed across my stomach, it was building in me.

"Kals." He whispered as if a prayer.

Shuddering he grabbed my hands holding them against the bed in an effort to stop their exploration.

I couldn't stop, didn't want to. Everything had let up to this, every little comment said, every secret look.

It was now.

"Shh... slowly" He whispered, his body taunt and unmoving against my own. Slowly his words broke through, he was trying to stop me before we went to far to fast. My chest heaving I pounded my head against the mattress in frustration.

Hesitantly he let go of my arms, rolling to the side to cradle me against him. Running his fingers through my hair we lied there saying nothing.

Finally he spoke, his head resting against my neck, "You have no idea what it was like knowing there was no chance."

I could have laughed. "I know exactly what it's like, your one of my best friends."

Resting his head in the slope of my neck he ran his nose against the curve of my ear. "You were always his."

"No, I was never his. I thought you didn't like me like that."

I could feel him smile against my neck. "You intimidated me from the first time we met. You were the first girl to ever say no to his charm."

Turning my face was inches from his own. I wanted him to see my face as I said it, there would be no mistakes.

"Ty, you were the first boy to steal my heart, I used to compare anyone I met to you. No one was ever good enough."

I kissed him softly.

"You were the first guy I ever loved, and it never went away."

His eyes locked with mine, finally as if waiting for me to say it he smiled.

"I've always loved you, you have no idea how much effort it took not to attack Reid whenever he went near you."

It must be a chick thing, the intense happiness when finding out that the guy you had liked forever was jealous. Let me tell you it did wonders for my self-esteem, imagine going from the chick whose only relationship lasted one week to lying in bed with Ty.

"It was so annoying everyone thought me and Reid were dating."

"You were always together." he pointed out.

"Yeah because the guy I liked was totally oblivious."

"So how are we going to tell everyone?"

"Tell them what exactly?"

"That your mine of course."

Yay!

"Hm...that is tricky." Playing along I thought it over. "Good news is Reid knows and Kate has suspicions which means Sarah will know by Monday."

"Well Pogue saw us dancing so he knows something is up and he'll probably mention it to Caleb sooo.."

"Wait what!" Kate so let me think only she'd seen that, pshhh...women couldn't be trusted

"That's why he gave me that weird look last night." Good to know I wasn't losing my mind, he had been acting strange.

He tensed only slightly beside me, "He cornered me when you girls went to the washroom."

Kate and Pogue were meant for each other, they had both been suspicious of us. I definitely owed them for their meddling, not only had I been ambushed but they had pushed him also. My friends were the best.

"Well that definitely simplifies things."

"You know I'm still going to hang out with Reid."

I swear he glared at my wall. He was jealous of Reid, how cute. I get to say cute now cause I have a boyfriend!

Snuggling closer I grinned into his shirt. "You'll just have to remind me at intervals of why I love you."

"Really?" He definitely sounded intrigued.

"Yup and with my attention span they're going to have to be _really_ short intervals."

Grinning he rolled so I was balanced on top of him.

"I guess I have my work cut out for me."

"I never said I was going to be easy."

Grinning like idiots we met in the middle our hands already fused to the other.

It was exactly forty-five minutes later when we left his room. Yes there was still a V on my forehead...technically, he was such a gentleman sometimes. Of course Reid was still asleep in his bed when we got there. And let me say, Tyler had a fun time waking him up, before demonstrating how we were now together and touching was no longer allowed. I believe Reid's only reply was "finally man I thought I was going to have to fuck her to get you moving." Truly inspiring words from the best friend.

Exactly 10 hours later the whole school knew we were together. Kate and Sarah both denied ever believing me and Reid were together, totally agreeing they saw the Tyler thing before I did. I figured the safest thing to do was just agree with them, they really weren't going to let it drop otherwise.

Good news for me though, turns out while I had been oblivious to his feelings the whole male population of our school had known. A certain favorite swimmer boy, who after admitting this had gone all innocent looking, had made it clear what would happen if any of them as so much as went near me. He at least had the smarts to try and look ashamed at what he had done when I had cornered him about it, sadly the anger didn't last long. He was forgiven before the end of the day, who knew the innocent, baby boy of the group had such talent.

Fireworks Baby!

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Well what did you think of the story, please review and let me know.

If there is anything in particular you would like to see in my next story let me know.

Please Read n' Review.

Thank You.


End file.
